Piecing Together Lost Time
by forgive severus
Summary: Fred confesses his love to Hermione at the final battle, and he asks her to promise to find him after the war. Little does he know that later that day the war would be won, and he would be dead. After seeing the war won, Hermione finds herself two years into the past, without any idea of how she got there, and what she needs to do. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The End of the War

Hey everyone! This is an idea I've had for a while and I'm really excited about it coming together. I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please comment/review! Thank you :)

* * *

The war was finally over, and Hermione felt hollow. So many people she cared for were gone; Remus, Tonks, and Fred. She wasn't able to shake the events of the day off of her. Voldemort was dead, the Death Eaters rounded up, and still there was something else that happened which had shaken Hermione to her core. While on the search in Hogwarts for a way to destroy horcruxes Hermione was approached by a very frantic looking Fred.

"I need to talk to you, just for a minute", he grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty alcove. Fred had panic written all over his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, longer than she'd ever seen it. Hermione hadn't seen him in almost a year, he looked taller and older than she has remembered. She felt herself get nervous, trying to ignore that before the war had taken over her life, she had a very embarrassingly obvious crush on him. Fred placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down a bit to look at into her eyes.

"I can't think of what else it could be, but I don't have time anymore." His hand cupped her face. "I am in love with you Hermione. You are it for me. I need you to know that."

Hermione could feel her breathing still. The context made no sense to her. He hadn't seen her in a year, and she knew he wasn't all that interested in her before.

"Fred…I"

"-No look Mione" he cut her off "it doesn't make sense now, but promise me that you'll make your way to me when this is all over."

He stepped in closer to her, wrapping his arm around her, he hesitated only for a second then he kissed her softly. Hermione looked up at him tenderly, before her mind could process what happened her lips agreed, "I promise."

Fred smiled at her, and she noticed that his smile didn't reach his eyes. "Just know that loving you has been a privilege I never could have deserved." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Pulling his wand from his pocket, Fred ducked out of the alcove leaving her astounded.

Thinking back on it only hours later was tearing her apart. He had confessed his love to her only this afternoon and now he was dead, lying in the great hall with a white sheet covering his body. Hermione stood watching the Weasleys all sitting around Fred's body. She made sure she was hidden. The war was over, and finding her way to him now, meant finding her way to his dead body. She felt selfish. Fred was gone, and all she could do was feel confused and hurt about this love he had for her. They had only just kissed the one time. What did he mean when he said loving her had been a privilege? Unable to stand and watch the brutal evidence of Fred's death, Hermione decided to make her way to Gryffindor tower. She found an empty bed with no belongings next to it, she imagined this would have been her bed had she attended school this year. She crawled into it, fully clothed, her beaded bag draped over her shoulder, wand in hand. She easily let sleep take her, as reality was overwhelming her.


	2. A New Beginning

Again I'm so excited about this story. Thanks for reading and, I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please comment/review! Thank you :)

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. Sitting up alert in her bed, she paused for a moment only to remember with immense pain that the war was finally over. She realized that was not where she fell asleep. This wasn't Gryffindor tower. The bed was comfy, and the room looked eerily similar to her bedroom in her parents' house. Getting out of bed she walked around the room opening drawers and cabinets, there wasn't much in any of them. She realized she felt tired and dirty, and longed for a bath. Suddenly, the room seemed to expand, and in the corner a large claw foot tub appeared, filling itself to the brim with soapy steaming water. The room of requirement. Somehow, she managed to get herself into the room of requirement. Knowing she was safe here, she stripped down and climbed into the tub. The war had been brutal, and she hadn't had any real comforts in a long time. Letting the water envelop her aching limbs she let her mind replay the events of the day before. The war really was over. Voldemort was dead. They destroyed all of the horcruxes, and Neville had killed the snake. Tonks and Lupin had died, which meant that little Teddy was all alone. Her parents were still in Australia, hopefully alive. She needed to find them. And Fred. He told her he loved her, and then he died.

Hermione needed to do something. Sitting with her thoughts wasn't going to get her anywhere. After climbing out of the tub and drying herself off, she dried her hair with her wand, noticing that the luxury of the bath had taken the frizz out of her overly long hair. Looking down at her body she realized that she was much too thin. She could see her ribs. Walking toward the mirror, her faced looked more angular than she had ever seen it. Turning away from her tired appearance, she asked the room for clothes, knowing everything in her beaded bag needed a good wash. The room deposited clothing on her bed. Upon closer examination she realized the clothing was the Gryffindor school uniform and robes. She dressed in them relishing in the comforting feeling of warm clean clothes, and also the safety she felt when she was a Hogwarts student. Taking her beaded bag with her, as she was now accustomed to, she walked out into the corridor confused to find the castle looking in pristine condition. Come to think of it, wasn't the room of requirement set in flames of fiend fyre just the night before? Panicking, Hermione walked quickly down the hallway toward the great hall, on her way there she passed dozens of students with their books heading to class. The Castle had no remnants of a battle. Finding herself at the entrance of the great hall, she saw that the tables were full of students eating breakfast, and it seemed to be any other day at Hogwarts. But that's when she spotted it, the wrongness of the situation, sitting to the left of Professor McGonagall at the head table was Dolores Umbridge. Hermione scanned the Gryffindor table and saw that all of her friends were sitting and eating breakfast, and so was she. Sitting between Harry and Ron and across from Ginny, Fred, and George was fifth year Hermione Granger - hair as bushy as ever and a stack of books in front on her. Unsure of what to do, Hermione decided that she needed to observe the surroundings to have a better sense of what brought her back to this time. Thankful that she picked up Harry's cloak at the final battle, she pulled it out of her beaded bag and put it on.

Unsure of what to do next Hermione walked Close to the Gryffindor table so that she could see herself and her friends. It was strange seeing things from this perspective, she had her nose in a book while her friends ate and had lively conversations around her. It seemed like she wasn't really there, and no one else really seem to mind. She took it upon herself to pay close attention to Fred. Him and George are wrapped up in something of their own scribbling into a notebook and whispering to one another. Hermione stood up from the table and Fred noticed right away. George give him a little nudge and Fred stood up following Hermione. Fred looked incredibly nervous, he calmed himself for minute, and followed Hermione out of the great Hall. The Hermione he under the cloak followed close behind.

"Hermione, would you happen to have a minute? I could use help with a serum I'm trying to come up with…"

Hermione turned around, "I just have to drop this book off before class otherwise madam Pince Will be upset with me, could it wait till later?"

Fred nodded and ruffled his hand through his hair, he gave her a half smile, "of course".

Hermione hurried away. A few seconds later George caught up to Fred. "did you ask her?"

"She was in a rush… I don't know. I don't really think she notices me."

"Would I ever lead you astray? Trust me I know something's there".

Fred looked unsure. He wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers, and walked back to the table with George to grab his books. Hermione watched from under the invisibility cloak, it was obvious that Fred liked her, and apparently it has become obvious to George that Hermione what's just as interested in him. How had she been so oblivious.

Hermione couldn't understand why she was brought back to this time. It was only two years from her present, and she couldn't imagine what it was that she could change, and based on the fact that they had won the war she really wasn't sure if she should change anything.

Maybe she was supposed to save Fred, maybe Tonks and Lupin? Was there anyone she could talk to you in this time. She really didn't know. She was also a bit dumbfounded. She was living in a time when Fred was alive, part of her just wanted to see of romance blossom in this time between her fifth-year-self and Fred. It sounded silly. She needed some kind support.

There was some reason she was sent back here but she couldn't figure it out. The only person she could think to talk to was Professor Snape. He didn't turn out to be the evil monster they found him to be; he was working for Dumbledore the whole time. Maybe she could go to him and tell him what happened, he might be able to help her figure out what it was she needed to do. Perhaps she wasn't done trying to kill Voldemort. Maybe there were more horcruxes? Did he have some other way of staying immortal? Maybe she should talk to Dumbledore. If she hadn't already lived through the war she definitely would have talked to him already. Seeing the way the he left Harry with such a great task and such little resources, she didn't actually think that she trusted him anymore.

Hermione wracked her brain of someone to confide in. Nobody came to mind. She was alone.


	3. Finding Help

Sitting back in the room of requirement Hermione decided she needed to come up with a plan. Though, she wasn't sure what to plan, as she had no idea what to do with this travel through time. It was her second day in this time, and she wasn't being very useful. She felt that there was some significance to the last conversation she had with Fred. She couldn't help but feel that this was a part of her that really wanted to understand what his feelings really were for her.

She decided that she was going to talk to Professor Snape. She didn't like him, but she knew that he would likely be the most adept at bizarre situations that one would have to keep quiet. Plus, if there was anyone with whom she could talk to about horcruxes, it would be him.

Putting on her Hogwarts robe, and slipping under the invisibility cloak, Hermione made her way to the Dungeons.

She dreaded having to do this, but at least at the end of this conversation she would have some help with how to deal with this situation.

She knocked loudly on the door. "Enter." His unpleasant cold voice drawled. It occurred to Hermione in that moment that only two days ago, she watched him die.

"Hello Sir". Hermione's voice was polite as always.

Snape was sitting at his desk, a stack of parchment in front of him. His long black hair was greasy, and hung to his shoulders. She distinctly remembered her dislike of him. Giving Hermione a cold stare, "What brings you to my office at this hour Miss Granger?"

With all that had change since she was last a student, she realized that this would be a strange conversation to have with this professor who despised her.

Hermione place a broken blackened tiara on the desk in front of him. "This is a horcrux, one of the seven which Voldemort created to keep himself immortal. Where I am from, all seven have been destroyed, and he is no more."

Snape studied her face skeptically, "And where exactly are you from Miss Granger?"

"About two years into the future".

Hermione could see that Snape was wearing an emotionless mask, though his brow twinged slightly at her last statement.

"Just to make this easier Miss Granger, I'm going to need to you to take veritaserum."

Hermione nodded, "Of course Professor".

Snape walked into his personal store and returned momentarily. He handed her a small vile. "The whole vile".

Hermione downed the vial, and sat in a chair. Snape paced around the room.

"You are Hermione Granger?"

"Yes"

"How did you get here from the future?"

"I don't know".

"Have you seen Dumbledore yet?"

"No".

"Why not?"

"I don't trust him".

At this, Snape stopped pacing, and gave her a long measured look.

"You know I'm a Death Eater" it wasn't a question, more so a fact.

"Yes".

"And yet you trust me with this information?"

"I know you stay loyal to Dumbledore, even when you have to convincing live out the opposite".

She hesitated, "And I know about Harry's mom".

Snape continued pacing for a few minutes. "So where you are from, I am dead?"

Hermione tried not to answer, but her lips spoke, "Yes".

"What is it that I can do for you, Miss Granger?"

"I was hoping you could help me figure out if there is something else I need to do. I know the horcruxes all get destroyed, but there must be something left to do. Did Voldemort do something else to ensure his immortality? Or possibly, another horcrux?"

Snape continued pacing. "We need to go through exactly what happened the day you were sent back".

"It was the last day of the war"

Snape looked at her, he looked tired. "Perhaps you could mention enough detail without mentioning specific deaths, or details that might compromise the future. If in where you are from, the war is over, that is the exact outcome we need to happen."

Hermione spent the next half hour describing as much as she could. She was careful not to mention any deaths. She particularly did not want to mention that Dumbledore had already been dead for a year at that point.

Halfway through her story Snape started taking notes on a piece of parchment. When she finished speaking, he looked over his notes, "Was there anything that seemed particularly odd that you haven't mentioned?"

"I don't think so". Hermione could tell the veritaserum was wearing off, as she thought of mentioning Fred but didn't. She didn't think she could bring herself to admit anything about her personal life to Professor Snape.

"I'll need a few days to figure this out. I'll ask you to return at the end of the week. I think you may be right about some unfinished business, that could be a reason you were sent back, considering you did see the war come to an end."

Hermione stood to leave, "Professor, I have to ask you not to mention my presence in this time to anyone."

Snape considered her for a moment. "Of course Miss Granger".

She left the dungeons and walked around the school invisible. She did feel some relief knowing that Snape might be able to help her figure out what to do in this time.

Hermione was so lonely. Against her better judgment she walked to the Gryffindor common room, waited for a student to go inside and snuck in behind them. She cast a silencing spell on herself. It was around 11 pm. She found Ron, Harry, the twins, and Ginny, all sitting around the fire. She felt a sense of longing. She hadn't been without Harry or Ron in a year. She wished she could talk to them. Instead she took a seat on a comfy chair in the corner of the common room, and watched her friends. Ron and Harry were diligently copying her transfiguration essay, while Hermione had her nose stuck in a book. She felt so strange watching herself. Though she was beyond grateful for the information she carried around with her, she felt a sense of loss for all of the things that she didn't experience because she was focused on learning everything from books.

Fred and George were working on something very quietly, likely something that would end up in Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes. She watched them for a while, noticing that Fred would look over to Hermione quite often, George would notice and either laugh or roll his eyes. Hermione had never noticed Fred noticing her. The idea seemed so foreign to her. Had he really liked her this long ago? She watched the scene for a while.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron all left around the same time to go to bed. George left slightly after. Hermione having lived through this before knew that nothing romantic had happened between them before, but watched with morbid curiosity anyways.

Fred continued to work while Hermione continued to read. "'Mione" Fred's voice was soft, "not heading to bed soon?" he asked her as the time neared 1 am. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "Mmm I will as soon, as I'm done this chapter." Funnily enough within five minutes she was asleep with her face in her textbook. Fred stood up and walked over to her. He looked at her with a tender expression. His hand inches from touching her face, he stopped himself, and gentled touched her shoulder. "Hermione, you need to go upstairs and sleep." He packed up her books into her book bag and handed it to her, as she very groggily headed toward the stairs. She smiled at him, and he blushed.

"goodnight 'Mione"

"'night Fred"

Hermione watched from under the cloak amused. She had no real recollection of that happening. Had Fred always been taking care of her? She was itching to relive this moment, change something.

Instead she left Gryffindor Tower and made her way back to the room of requirement.

Lying in her bed, she couldn't fall asleep. She closed her eyes and thoughts of Malfoy Manor flashed through her brain. Looking at her arm, she winced as she realized that the cursed word carved into her arm was as red and tender as ever. She did her best to push the thoughts to the back of her mind. Trying once again to sleep, her eyes drifted shut, the images of Fred's lifeless body stained the back of her eyelids. Realizing that sleep was going to be a chore, Hermione got up and decided to put herself to work. Invisibility cloak in hand, she set off to research in the library, knowing this was likely the only comfort she would be able to find in this time.


	4. Lunch Date

Happy Sunday everyone! Comment and let me know your thoughts on this chap! :)

...

Hermione had driven herself tired living in hiding. The room of requirement during the day, and the library at night wasn't going to get her anywhere closer to her own time. That, and she was going mad without the human contact. Glamouring herself so she looked nearly identical to her fifth year self, Hermione decided she would confidently walk around the castle knowing her current self would be holed up in the library all day. Stepping out of the room of requirement Hermione froze realizing her mistake. Standing right in front of the entrance, smiling at her was Fred Weasley.

"Blimey Hermione, what have you been doing in there this whole time".

Forcing herself to act as normal as possible, she plastered on a smile. "oh nothing too important, just dropping off a few things we could use at the next DA meeting." Locking eyes with him, she blushed. "and err, what are you hoping to find in there."

Fred smirked at her, "Top secret Miss Granger, couldn't tell a Prefect now could I?" Fred was so confident. His smile was infectious. Hermione was always scared the twins thought she was a snob, but standing there with Fred, she couldn't help but feel that he was genuinely happy to see her.

"Are you busy right now?" Fred asked. Looking into his clear blue eyes, Hermione's heart fluttered.

"Not really, I was just thinking of going to the Library."

"Come have lunch with me." Hermione knew she couldn't be seen in the Great Hall, it was too risky.

"No, I don't feel like being too social right now, what with midterms coming up..." She knew she didn't sound particularly convincing.

Fred paced in a circle in front of her a few times, then grabbed her hand and entered the room of requirement. She recognized the room instantly, it was the room that The Order, and Hogwarts students would hide out in during the war.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm actually heading out for lunch." Holding her hand, he led her to the painting which she knew would lead them to Hogsmede.

The bar was empty and Fred easily led her outside. It was strange for Hermione to be outside, especially in Hogsmede. The last time she was here, she was sneaking into Hogwarts as Undesirable No.2, and that was only days earlier. She suddenly felt very old and out of place. Trying to suppress the emotion rising to the surface, Hermione took a deep breath and followed Fred into Zonkos.

"I just have a quick meeting in here and then we can eat." Hermione browsed around the shop while Fred headed into the back. It was strange to think that she could be out here with Fred, while her fifth-year self was at Hogwarts, consumed by the fear of exams. This would be a location of WWW's in the future. Fred and George would even have a flat above the shop. Living today and knowing the future was a troubling experience.

Fred found her, he seemed incredibly excited. Taking her hand gently, he led her to the Three Broomsticks. "Don't worry, Rosemerta never tells on the kids who slip away from school."

Hermione smiled, remembering how scandalous she would have thought sneaking out of school would have been. Hermione sat at a table by a window, and Fred sat across from her.

"So Granger, are you going to tell me what you were doing in the room of requirement?" Fred was quite good looking. How had she not really noticed that before. He was tall and lean but muscular, and he smiled so easily. She could always tell the difference between the twins. Fred smiled more softly than George, and he was more shy. Noticing that Hermione was paying particular attention to his face, Fred started to blush.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. But if you can guess, I'll confirm it."

Fred smiled brightly, "I guess I'm going to have to starting following you around."

"Sure, you can try" Hermione laughed.

Fred was so easy to be around. He ordered them two butter beers and a plate of fries. Hermione was so at ease. She sat back in her chair, easily chatting with Fred and enjoying her lunch.

"You must be studying way too hard. You look more tired than I've ever seen you". Hermione tentatively reached for her face thinking her glamour must have come undone. "I didn't mean it like that Hermione, I just mean your eyes, they look more worn than usual".

Trying not to think of her sleep deprivation she improvised. "Well, you know, learning that first year defense book is really taking up all my time."

"Oh I bet, Granger."

Fred stood up and grabbed his jacket, "Got to get you back to the castle before you miss class. I mean, you will give me a detention." Fred walked closer to her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Hermione happily walked back to the Hog's Head with Fred and back through the tunnel. As they stood in the room of requirement facing one another, a nervousness tingled in the air around them. Knowing she would have to erase the last hour from his memory, Hermione laced her fingers through Fred's, taking advantage of this moment that would never really happen between them.

Fred stepped closer to her and reached his hand out to cup her face. The tender look on his face changed instantly. His brow furrowed as he swiped his thumb across her cheek. Within an instant his wand was pointed at her. Stepping back Hermione realized her mistake. Her glamour which had made her look younger, has also made her face appear fuller than the extremely thin face she had currently.

"It's not what you think". Her voice was small, she was entirely unprepared for this moment.

"So you're going to tell me who you are now, because your glamour isn't convincing." His voice was harsh, and Hermione was taken aback for a second.

She hesitated, "Fred…it's me. I know I look different, but it's not what you think. Something really strange has happened to me, and I need your help."

Fred looked at her hard, "are you willing to take veritaserum?"

Hermione wasn't sure if it was the right decision, but she needed Fred to trust her, "yes, I will. But…how do you have veritaserum anyways?

Fred smirked, and Hermione felt knots in her stomach. He pulled a toffee from his pocket, "it's not exactly veritaserum, but it's close.'

He handed it to her, and she unwrapped the toffee, put it in her mouth. Hermione felt herself relax. Fred stood in front of her, with a determined look on his face.

"Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger"

"If you're Hermione granger, who did I study with last night?"

"Well, she's Hermione granger too. I'm the same girl, just from the future."

Fred aimed his wand at her face, her glamour disappeared, his tone became more serious. "Where in the future are you from?"

"I would say about 2 years. I'm at the end of my seventh year in my time."

Fred tilted his head, getting a good look at her. She did look like Hermione, though she seemed a bit taller. Her hair was much longer than Hermione's, and it was significantly less frizzy. Her face was too thin – actually, all of her seemed too thin. She seemed, unwell, worn out. She did seem, older.

"Why did you come back here?"

"I don't know. I went to sleep in Gryffindor tower, and when I woke up, I was in the room of requirement and I was suddenly back two years." In the blink of an eye the room shifted back to Hermione's false bedroom. She sat down on the bed.

Knowing she couldn't lie with what he had given her, Fred relaxed. He took a seat on her bed, and crossed his legs.

"Shit Hermione, this is some situation you're in. Do you have a time turner?"

Hermione sighed, and a flood of emotions rose through her, tears stinging her eyes. "I don't. And even if I could find one, you can't go forward through time, just back." her voice almost broke. She swallowed thickly, forcing her emotions back. She didn't want to go back. Yes, the war was finally over, but the sacrifices were too much.

Fred moved closer to her and smoothed his large hand up and down her back. The feeling of being touched was too much for Hermione. She slowly inched away from him. Her body suddenly exhausted. She lay down, watching Fred.

This couldn't be real. Fred had died. She watched his ocean blue eyes. His shiny red hair, just tussled, not messy. He was saying something to her but her eyes drifted shut, an unfamiliar feeling of safety warmed through her.

Fred watched with concern as Hermione fell asleep. She was so thin. She looked starved. He thought she seemed different, but he never would have expected to find himself with a different version of Hermione. After half an hour Fred decided he should leave, Hermione was fast asleep and not likely to wake up soon. He started to move and Hermione's hand grabbed his, stopping him from leaving. The sleeping Hermione curled closer to Fred, settling back onto the bed, Fred decided he would wait for her to wake up. There would be a lot to discuss when she woke up.


	5. A Friend

Happy Tuesday Friends! Comment/Review - I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)

Hermione walked along the beach, her pants rolled up to her knees. The sun was bright and warming her skin. The cool water running back and forth over her feet. The beach was only a half hour drive from her parents house, she had been there many times throughout her childhood. She walked along, enjoying the breeze. It was the perfect day, serene.

"Is that the mudblood?" a low gravely voice spoke from directly behind her.

Hermione reached for her wand, realizing she didn't have one. She turned around and the tall menacing figure of Fenrir Greyback stared down at her. He gripped her face, forcing it closer to his. "It looks just like her". His breath hot on her face, he took a deep breath. "Smells just like her too." Fenrir grabbed her by her hair and dragged her down the beach. Hermione screamed but no sound would come out. She screamed and screamed but to no avail. She looked in the distance, she could see her parents sitting there, chatting happily, unaware of what was happening to her.

"Don't fight me mudblood. Bellatrix has been plans for you, and maybe I can have you after."

He apparated them to the gates of Malfoy Manner. Unable to escape from Fenrir's large form, Hermione was dragged into the Manor. Forced on the floor of the Manor's living room, Bellatrix asked her question after question, but again Hermione had no voice. She tried to answer, and her voice betrayed her. Bellatrix crucioed her over, and over again. Hermione could feel piercing pain through every inch of her body. Bellatrix, finally fed up with her game, pulled a dagger from her robes and started carving Hermione's arm

"Hermione"

She kept trying to scream, but her voice was nowhere to be found.

"HERMIONE" Fred was shaking Hermione awake. He had a terrified look on his face. Hermione sat up, registering her surroundings. She was in the room of requirement with Fred. They were both sitting on her bed, but it looked like they had both been sleeping there recently. Her memory finally caught up with her. "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep".

"Hermione, you've been screaming for minutes." Fred had his hands on her shoulders, speaking directly into her face. "I couldn't wake you up."

Hermione didn't know what to say. "I…" In a rush of adrenaline, Hermione jumped off the bed and raced into the bathroom. She could feel the bile move up her throat, she emptied the contents of her stomach, and slumped next to the toilet.

After a few moments Fred walked into the room and sat down next to her, rubbing her back. His soothing contact having the opposite effect on Hermione, only forced her to wretch once more into the toilet. He grabbed her a glass of water and handed her a toffee. "It's the antidote to the toffee that makes you sick. It should settle your stomach." Hermione, grateful for the help, drank the water and slowly unwrapped and ate the toffee.

"I'm sorry Fred, I should have made sure to not be seen in this time. I don't mean to complicate things."

"Don't be sorry." Fred smiled at her. He wanted to be helpful, but it was obvious that some truly terrible things had happened to her in the two years to come. "Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable than the bathroom."

"I'm just going to shower and then join you." Hermione sounded tired.

When she joined Fred in her room, she was wearing comfy pyjamas and her hair was in a long french plait. Fred was sitting on a couch that wasn't there before. He had taken off his school robes and was wearing a white t-shirt and slacks. Fred gestured to the spot next to him on the couch, Hermione sat down.

"So, why haven't you talked to Harry and Ron yet?"

"Well, I'm not sure that I should. I don't think the future I'm from needs to change…" Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want the future she came from to stay the same, but Voldemort had been destroyed. "Well, I think there's some unfinished business that needs attending to in this time, but the outcome of the time I'm in is the outcome we ..would want. I think."

Fred listened carefully to Hermione's words. It sounded like the war was over where she was from, but she didn't seem sure about whether or not she was happy with that. "Do you know what you need to do?"

"No…I've asked someone for help, and I'm hoping that will lead to something"

"Well, maybe I can help."

Hermione frowned at this. "As much as I enjoyed lunch with you Fred, I'm almost positive that I will erase your memory before you leave this room." At this Fred laughed.

"Blimey Granger, you don't have to fight this war alone you know. Even if you can't go to your friends, you have me. There must be something I can do to help. I could plan the demise of you-know-poo, or I could bring you snacks. Really whatever it is that you need me to do." Hermione smiled at this. Fred was Fred - light hearted and a genuine sweetheart.

"I could really use a friend. Also, snacks, snacks could work too."

"That's the spirit!" Fred beamed, "Alright, now can you get one of those telly-vizors? We can watch those things muggles like!"


End file.
